Cinquenta tons do passado
by Natalie Trevelyan Grey
Summary: Quando tudo parece estar bem, o passado decide fazer uma visita e assombrar a nova vida de Anastasia e Christian.


Capítulo um

**Ana POV**

É um lindo fim de tarde e suspiro feliz enquanto observo Christian brincando com Theodore no quintal de nossa casa. Ted vai fazer dois anos neste sábado e é incrível pensar em como o tempo passou rápido. Além disso, estou no 2º mês de gestação, sendo novamente paparicada e mimada por meu marido superprotetor, 24h por dia, pessoalmente e virtualmente, através de e-mails e sms.

Estou deitada na espreguiçadeira do jardim e ouço o gritinho agudo de Ted quando Christian o joga para o alto, seguido por uma crise de riso que nos faz sorrir feito dois completos idiotas.

Aliso a barriga e digo baixinho:

\- "Está ouvindo, Pontinho Dois? Aposto que está doido para sair aí de dentro para participar dessa folia, não é?"

Christian têm se saído um pai perfeito, absolutamente perfeito. Eu poderia observá-lo com Ted o dia inteiro. A maneira como ele o trata, a paciência que tem, o quanto é participativo e prestativo em tudo... Sou uma garota de sorte.

\- "Ei, garotão, que tal descansarmos um pouquinho com a mamãe?" – Christian diz ofegante após tantas risadas.

Quando Christian diz "mamãe", Ted olha para mim e abre um sorriso encantador, revelando dois dentinhos na parte de baixo de sua boca. Sorrio, completamente desarmada. _Como vou dizer não a este sorriso futuramente?_ Sorriso este herdado de seu pai, obviamente. Christian se abaixa e ajuda Ted a ficar de pé, equilibrando-o, assim que o solta, ele vem a passos rápidos, apesar das perninhas curtas, ao meu encontro. Vem sorrindo de bracinhos abertos e eu o recebo sorrindo de braços abertos também. Coloco-o no meu colo e ele me dá um abraço apertado.

\- "Mamãe!" – ele diz, sorrindo.

\- "Oi, meu amor. Estava se divertindo com o papai?" – digo, beijando seu narizinho perfeito.

Ele bate os bracinhos, agitado e rindo. Christian se aproxima e senta ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira, sorrindo também.

\- "Cuidado para não machucar a mamãe, filhão, ela tem outro bebê aqui dentro..." – e põe a mão em minha barriga.

Ted fica sério instantaneamente e olha para minha barriga, curioso.

\- "Nenê." – ele diz, botando a mãozinha em minha barriga também.

\- "É, nenê, meu amor." – sorrio. Ted não tem dois anos e já fala algumas palavras. Isso me deixa tão orgulhosa!

Christian me olha e beija meus cabelos, passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

\- "Você está bem?" – pergunta ele. Ele pergunta isso umas cem vezes por dia. Rio. Meu Christian superprotetor.

\- "Estou ótima, Christian." – respondo.

\- "Você está rindo de mim, Sra. Grey?" – ele pergunta, passando o nariz por meu pescoço e provocando arrepios deliciosos em minha nuca.

\- "Estou." – respondo, suspirando. Minha reação ao seu toque nunca diminui, apenas aumenta. É instantâneo. – "Porque você pergunta isso umas cem vezes por dia." – sorrio.

\- "É porque me preocupo com a mãe dos meus filhos." – ele diz, me olhando com adoração.

\- "Mamãe! Mamãe!" – Ted chama, ganhando nossa atenção – "Mamá!" – e resmunga.

\- "Está com fome, meu amor?" – pergunto.

\- "Mamá!" – ele diz novamente, fazendo beicinho.

Eu o ajeito em meu colo e o ponho para mamar. Fico feliz que ainda tenha leite, quero amamentar enquanto for possível. Sei dos benefícios do leite materno.

\- "Anastasia, ver você amamentar é uma cena tão linda quanto te ver ter um orgasmo." – Christian diz, encantado. Abro a boca e o encaro, chocada.

\- "Christian!" – repreendo, rindo baixinho. Os olhos dele brilham e ele mantém aquele sorriso lindo no rosto enquanto me olha.

\- "Mas é verdade, meu bem." – ele suspira, alisando a os cabelos de Ted, que está concentrado sugando meu peito e brincando com meus cabelos. – "É lindo."

Ele olha para Ted, que de vez em quando sorri mesmo sugando meu peito. Amamentar é a melhor coisa do mundo, é o ato mais maternal que existe. Sinto-me amada e completa quando faço isso, principalmente com Christian ao meu lado. Deito a cabeça em seu ombro e ele me puxa mais para perto, junto com Ted, E ficamos assim, nós quatro, Christian, Ted, Pontinho Dois e eu, deitados na espreguiçadeira curtindo o céu alaranjado.

Após alguns minutos, sinto que Ted parou de sugar e ao olhar para ele, vejo que caiu no sono.

\- "Christian, você pode pegar o Ted? Preciso ajeitar minha blusa." – falo baixinho.

\- "Claro." – ele diz e muito devagar, pega Ted nos braços. – "Quer colocá-lo no berço?"

\- "Sim. Já está escurecendo." – levanto, pegando os paninhos e brinquedos de Ted, enquanto Christian caminha lentamente com Ted nos braços para dentro de nossa casa. Entro e fecho todas as portas e Christian sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto de nosso filho. Alguns minutos depois ele volta com a babá eletrônica nas mãos.

\- "Está com fome?" – ele pergunta.

\- "Na verdade não... Só tenho vontade de comer chocolate." – confesso.

\- "Chocolate, Sra. Grey?" – ele diz, caminhando até mim. Suspiro. Nunca vou me acostumar com a beleza dele.

\- "É, chocolate." – repito, atônita.

\- "Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha linda esposa." – ele deposita um beijo no canto de minha boca e vai em direção a cozinha, trazendo junto com ele uma barra de chocolate – o meu preferido - e um copo de água.

Christian tem me tratado como se eu fosse de vidro e apesar de alguns exageros, preciso confessar que adoro quando ele age assim. É uma forma de mostrar o quanto me ama. Ele me entrega o chocolate e a água para que possa trancar as portas e acionar o alarme. Aguardo observando ele mover-se com elegância pela casa. Não há um dia em que eu não pense no quanto tenho sorte.

\- "Admirando a vista, Sra. Grey?" – ele me flagra.

\- "Sempre, Sr. Grey." – respondo, sorrindo docemente. Ele vem junto a mim, bota as mãos em minha cabeça e me puxa para um beijo apaixonado. Logo estamos os dois sem fôlego e o chocolate derretendo dentro da embalagem, eu o sinto mole.

\- "Christian..." – sussurro em sua boca.

\- "Hum..."

\- "O chocolate está derretendo." – rio baixinho. Ele para de me beijar e me olha, sorrindo.

\- "Que som mais lindo." – e me dá um beijo casto – "Vamos subir, Sra. Grey, estou com algumas ideias para usarmos esse chocolate..." – seus olhos escurecem e ele abre um sorriso cheio de maldade.

A resposta é imediata: um arrepio corre meu corpo e minhas entranhas se contorcem. Trepada sacana com chocolate.

\- "Quer brincar com chocolate, Sr. Grey? Que proposta mais suja..." – falo, fingindo-me ultrajada.

\- "Ah, Sra. Grey, adoro brincadeiras sujas com você..." – ele responde e me pega no colo, levando-me até o nosso quarto. – "Vamos fazer devagar, ok?" – ele me coloca gentilmente na cama. Ah, o instinto superprotetor está de volta.

\- "Christian, eu não vou quebrar!" – falo, exasperada. – "Estou grávida, você, como um bom marido e pai, tem por obrigação satisfazer minhas vontades e minha vontade no momento é trepar e lambuzar você de chocolate, então, faça o favor de tirar a roupa agora." – quando termino meu discurso, Christian me olha incrédulo. _Droga._ Será que falei demais? Meus hormônios andam me deixando tão inconstante quanto meu marido, confesso que é difícil acompanhar. Em seguida ele fecha os olhos e sorri, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Solto a respiração, aliviada.

\- "_Baby_, o que vou fazer com você?" – ele diz, com a voz baixa, carregada de promessas sacanas. Dou uma risadinha e os olhos de Christian brilham. Ele caminha lentamente até mim, se ajoelha na cama, na minha frente.

\- "Tenho certeza que você vai pensar em algo." – me aproximo dele, ficando de joelhos e beijando seu maxilar. Ele fecha os olhos e me afasta, segurando-me pelos ombros. Me olha no fundo dos olhos, aproxima-se até ficar a um centímetro de minha boca.

\- "Eu amo você, Anastasia." – diz, a voz carregada de emoção. Leva a boca até minha orelha. – "Vou lambuzar você todinha." – sussurra, com a voz grave e eu me arrepio toda. Quando me dou conta ele já está tirando minha roupa.


End file.
